


It's for Science

by A_gay_dragon69



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Community: homesmut, Dirty Thoughts, Kinda Wholesome, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Tentacle Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_gay_dragon69/pseuds/A_gay_dragon69
Summary: Jude has finished the summary of the human world, Dammek is wondering what activities the two of them can do. Jude doesn't have any ideas, but Dammek has some ideas
Relationships: Dammek & Jude Harley, Dammek/Jude Harley
Kudos: 16





	It's for Science

“And that’s basically it.”

Jude leans on his heels, waiting for a response as Dammek looks through the refrigerator’s contents. 

“Well, that’s something isn’t it.” Exclaimed Dammek.

Dammek closes the fridge door cautiously, looking back at Jude through his dark shades.

“So, what exactly can you do around here?” Dammek walks towards the counter that Jude is leaning on.  
“We, uh, have some marbles?” Jude pulls out two marbles from his pocket.  
“Can we go outside again?” Dammek points outside the window, to the recently deceased monster that invaded the house.  
“I guess we could go up to my tree-house, I have some things to look at.” Jude walks over the door, pulling it open.  
“I mean, that’d be cool. But what about other places beyond your, ‘backyard’.”  
“Oh no, we can’t leave the house, my dad would flip!” Jude sighs.  
“Your, what?” Dammek reminds himself about the cultural boundaries, and for a moment wonders how this could ever work out. “Never mind, let’s just go to the ‘tree-house’”

Jude and Dammek walk out the door, Jude abruptly closing it behind him and jogs toward where Dammek went, which was halfway up the ladder. Jude pondered about the troll’s anatomy, Dammek had shown himself to be quite strong, and now very quick. Jude makes his way up the ladder, meeting Dammek rummaging through the houses draws and boxes.

“You got some weird shit in here, Jude” Dammek laughs.

Jude pouts and closes the open drawers.

“Please do not snoop through my ‘shit’ Dammek, I don’t want you ruining anything.”

Dammek rolls his eyes and props himself onto the camo-beanbag.

“So, what exactly did you want to do up here?” Dammek says, eyes focused on the map of, somewhere.  
“I uh, am not quite sure. There is not much to do around here, aha…”   
Dammek looks at Jude, slouching and embarrassed. He looks closely at Jude body, he’s slim. Or so he assumes, his clothes are very baggy and big for that small boy. And those glasses whereas big as his head, making his eyes more magnified and, cute.   
“I wonder how different us trolls are to you humans” Dammek’s eyes glide up and down Jude’s body one more time before standing up and getting closer to Jude. Jude is short, just too Dammek’s chest. 

Jude blushes lightly, his young mind wonders too much on small statements. Even though he made an oath to his pre-school friends that he’d never grow up, puberty hit him like a truck when he turned 12. He thought this year they’d die down but being around other puberty hitting 13-year-olds with similar thoughts didn’t help.   
“I- I um, think we are quite different in our anatomy yes.”   
Dammek comes closer to Jude, leaning down to analyse Jude’s face. He decides to take off his shades to get a better look, revealing his piercing yellow-orange eyes.   
“Oh, w-wow your close!” Jude wants to step back but he’s too fixated on Dammek’s eyes, those beautiful captivating eyes.  
“I wonder what humans taste like. What’s your blood colour, Jude?” Dammek places his thumb and index finger onto Jude’s chin, lighting pulling Jude’s head up.  
“Oh uh, red? Why do you ask?” Jude was quite shocked at Dammek’s statement, thinking Dammek wanted to eat him or something, but he decided to play along anyway.  
“Red… like Xefros.”

Dammek brings Jude into a kiss, pushing his orange tongue into Jude’s mouth, swirling around his throat. Jude stood there shell-shocked, letting Dammek dominated his mouth.  
Dammek pulls out, licking his lips, and starts to think. He didn’t taste anything, maybe a hint of some sea-dweller meat? It tasted nothing like Xefros or anything he’d ever tasted before.  
“Oh.. wow... Dammek..” Jude stood stuck in place, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. He had his first kiss, with not only a troll but a guy!  
“You humans taste like nothing. Disappointing honestly.” Dammek looks back at Jude, standing with a shocked expression on his face.  
“Are you okay dude?” Dammek asks.  
“I’m just, surprised. You tasted like, like candy! And you kissed me!” Jude was staring at Dammek with a confused and shocked face like Dammek had killed someone then brought them back to life.  
“You uh, didn’t like it?” Dammek wanted to go back for seconds, but consent was key in his mind. But he also wanted to see what the rest of the human’s mannerisms were like.  
“No, no I liked it. I really liked it, but I don’t think I’m gay. Are you gay?”  
“Gay?” Dammek asks, confused.  
“Well, gay or, homosexual is where a man is attracted to other men. And I’m not sure if I like, guys? But I also want to kiss you again, so maybe I am gay? Maybe I am, I’m not sure I’ve ever had a crush on a girl before. Oh gosh, Dammek what is going on.”

Jude pulls Dammek’s head down to his lips, and before Dammek can respond Jude goes in for another kiss, this time using his tongue to feel around Dammek’s mouth. Dammek doesn’t protest, exploring Jude’s mouth and savouring every moment before they run out of breath.  
“Dammek, I think I like you,” Jude exclaims, hands clamped onto the rim of his shirt, pulling it down.  
“Jude, I’m not, sure about that gay stuff, but what’s the difference if you like a girl? All they have is a higher voice and boobs.”   
Jude looks at Dammek confused. “Do you, women do not have, um, different parts?”   
“What do you mean different parts? Girls have their tenta-bulges and some tits. Not too far off a dude but they get those things on their chest because why not.” Dammek explains, looking at Jude confused.  
“Oh, interesting.” Jude goes onto the bean-bag, legs together in obvious discomfort.  
“You good?” Dammek says, kneeling in front of Jude.  
“I uh, got a…” Jude inhales, and says shakily, “boner…”  
Dammek smirks, he finally understands one human terminology and places his hands-on Jude’s legs.  
“You want me to help? Dammek says smugly.  
Jude blushes harder and buries his face in his shirt. He mumbles some words, to quite for Dammek to understand.  
“What was that? I can’t hear you.”   
Jude spreads his legs slowly, “I.. want help... please?”

Dammek smiles and leans over Jude’s pants. He guides his hand up to his shirt, feeling Jude’s hot body on his hands. He uses his other hand to rub the elevated fabric on Jude’s pants, licking his lips sensually. Dammek can feel his own dick emerging from the sheath, wriggling with anticipating.  
“Oouh, gosh, Dammek that feels good.” Jude moans Dammek’s hands are soft and perfect for Jude’s skin, it’s like they were made for each other.  
Dammek unbuckles Jude’s belt, placing it behind him. He brings his hand out of Jude’s shirt and pulls down his pants, confused to as why his underwear is so dry.

“Is, there a problem?” Jude asks nervously.  
“Do your humans produce genetic material?”  
“Um, I guess guys do?”  
Dammek stares at Jude’s bulge, confused. Dammek pull-down Jude’s underwear, to see Jude’s dick spring out. It’s pinker than his actual skin, and about 4 inches tall, and quite thick. Dammek looks at it confused.  
“Oh wow, it's out, ha-ha…” Jude closes his legs slightly, feeling the coldness on his member.  
“It looks different than mine. It’s made of skin?” Dammek glides his finger down Jude’s dick, it twitches.  
“W-what does yours look like?”  
Dammek pulls down his shorts and underwear swiftly, revealing his moist tenta-bulge.  
“Wow!” Jude exclaims.  
“definitely different. Well, uh, what ya think?” Dammek holds his bulge in place, the tip wriggling around furiously.  
“It’s, strange but, quite pretty. I, like it.” Jude looks away embarrassed  
“I like yours as well. Now, I promised I’d help, so let’s get to work, shall we?” Dammek licks his lips and crotches back down to Jude’s member.  
Dammek places his hand around Jude’s thick member shifting up and down and place his mouth on the tip of his dick.  
“Oouha! Oh gosh, Dammek your so warm, oh wow..” Jude moans.

Dammek smirks as he continues down Jude’s member, almost balls deep into his mouth. Once he’s gotten used to the feeling of this new kind of dick in his mouth, he gets to sucking.  
Jude bites the end of his sleeve as Dammek sucks, Jude has never felt so good before down there. He doesn’t know how he’ll be able to satisfy himself.

“Oh, OH, Dammek stop, stop.” Jude places his hand on Dammek’s head and pushes it back.  
“What’s up? Not good?” Dammek asks.  
“No, it felt, amazing, but I can’t handle it. I’ll just, finished myself.”   
Jude starts to masturbate in front of Dammek, Shifting and moaning hard as he keeps eye-contact with Dammek.  
Dammek can feel his dick go crazy, and decides to join in with Jude, jerking off in front of each other like the world was about to end.  
“Dammek, Dammek you make me crazy..”  
“Jude.. oh.. oh man..”

Dammek stops himself and Jude, thinking of an idea. He places his dick against Jude and goes at it at both at the same time. Jude throws his head back in pleasure, feeling the moist member on his, it was driving his nuts.

“Oh god, Dammek I’m gonna cum! Oh god!” Jude Cum’s abrupt, his whole body spasming with the amount of pleasure he had received.  
Dammek looks at the cum, looking at how little was produced. He scoops a drop off Jude’s dick and tastes it, scrunching up his nose. It was salty, nothing like his mouth.  
“Oh Dammek, that was so good.. but you didn’t, cum.” Jude looks at Dammek pitifully.  
“I can finish, but you’ll have to turn over.” Dammek gropes his hands-on Jude’s hips, waiting for a yes from his partner.

Jude nods eagerly and turns over, excited but scared to what’s about to happen. Jude’s going to lose his virginity to a troll.  
Dammek pulls down Jude’s underwear, revealing his pale ass. It’s not anything to goggle a, but it's still interesting to learn about the human body. Jude shudders a bit, being half-naked outside, having the cold wind hit his skin. Dammek guides his dick to Jude’s entrance, not thinking if his ass were properly lubed or not, he thought that his genetic material could moisten up his member enough to lube it. He slowly enters Jude, the tip pushing its way in eagerly, Jude was warm.  
Dammek pushes the rest inside Jude, Jude moaning from the entrance of Dammek’s dick.

“Ow, its k-kinda hurts. But it feels good.. oh wow..” Jude moans.

Dammek starts to slowly thrust into Jude, getting his partner comfortable since it was his first time. With each thrust, he got faster, and his member was wriggling throughout the depths of Jude’s ass. It felt better than anything he’s ever penetrated; Jude was so tight and warm.  
Dammek soon speeds up, hitting Jude’s prostate as hard as he could. The noises Jude made when he hit it turned him on more and wasn’t going to stop. The tree-house was full of moans and groans of pleasure, Jude was surely being the loudest, with every thrust Jude had gotten more eager and louder, thrusting his hips into Dammek to go deeper.  
Eventually, Dammek loaded his genetic material into Jude, and Jude came at the same time. Jude was shocked at first, thinking Dammek was peeing in him, but when he saw the orangy substance leak out underneath him, he shook it off as the trolls cum. Jude flopped back down on the bean-bag, genetic material still leaking out his entrance, Dammek was on his knees, panting.

“That was so good. Thank you, Dammek.” Jude panted.  
“You were the best I’ve ever had, Jude. Lets, do this again sometime.” Dammek leans his head on the edge of the bean-bag.  
“Yeah, definitely.” Jude closes his eyes and sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first fan-fic, but first one posting. If I got any spelling mistakes, sos, but I'm fucking stuiped lmao


End file.
